Crossroads
by Yithril
Summary: Ray Penbar is far too stupid to ever be a true FBI agent, and Naomi is not given a fair shake in this series despite being one of the few level headed women. What if Ray were to actually listen to Naomi, and instead of making her a housewif


It had been a long day, and Ray was exhausted from several days worth of footwork and tailing. Undoing his tie, he sunk into the comfortable hotel armchair and the let the days stress and tension melt away into nothingness. A comforting and familiar voice lilted softly out of the next room, as Ray lifted his head to catch sight of his fiancée Naomi. She smiled sweetly and walked over behind him, resting her gentle hands on his shoulders.

"How was your day dear? Anything exciting happen at work?"

Ray let out a large sigh and tried to relax, but he had been extremely tense all day.

"Oh the usual, tailing suspects, doing paperwork….busjacking…"

"A busjacking?"

"Yeah, Japan is really becoming a dangerous place. A drug addict held up a bus with a gun today. He started having hallucinations after awhile, ran out of the bus, and was hit by a car."

"Oh my that's terrible!"

"What's worse is, he died at the scene. Was pretty gruesome."

"He…died at the scene?"

"Yeah, like I said. It's been one hell of a day…"

"Don't you think it's strange that someone dies when you're tailing someone suspected of being Kira? Can it really just be coincidence?"

Ray looked up for a second and saw that Naomi was seated on the couch, her head slightly tilted downward, her eyes glazed over in her "I'm concentrating" mode. She looked so beautiful and mysterious whenever her mind started to work.

"There you go again, Ms. All Star FBI agent….", sighed Ray as he stood up to get something to drink from the mini fridge.

"Well, all I'm saying is that there is a possibility that Kira was manipulating the entire situation…"

"Listen, Naomi, I know in the past you were a great detective. Even the director took notice of you in the Stanson case. But you aren't an agent anymore, you're my fiancée, and I need you to be just that."

"Yes Ray, I understand that but…I just think this is important and…"

"Once you settle down and have children you won't have time to be thinking about cases anymore! Now let's put all this Kira stuff behind us and get ready to meet your parents."

Naomi lowered her head, submitting to Ray but never quite letting the anxiety go. "After all, it is Kira we're talking about here. It's not like the stakes aren't life and death Ray…" she thought to herself, but resigned to remain quiet. Ray was the most important person in her life, a kind man who would love her forever and always. The thought of raising a happy family with him in the States was her greatest dream. Naomi always wanted to be in a warm house surrounded by love, and she knew she could live in such a place with him.

Ray picked up his coat and prepared to leave when a strange sensation came over him. A small, nagging voice kept creeping up in the back of his mind, practically screaming 'listen to your fiancée!" Normally, anyone would have quiet, nagging doubts but they are usually just that, quiet. Ray was almost bewildered by the intensity of the voice, his senses overcome. "Maybe…maybe I should listen to Naomi this time. She was always right before, why should this time be any different? Maybe I'm just jealous of her abilities…" Ray hadn't entertained that thought before, but it seemed to ring true. Naomi's investigative abilities were always far beyond his. She was meticulous, careful, honest, and above all, intelligent in her decision making. It was for that reason he always felt a little behind her, despite being the man in the relationship.

"You know Naomi, why don't we talk about the incident today after dinner with your parents?"

Her eyes lifted and life seemed to spring forth like a fountain from Naomi. Ray stooped to one knee and held her tiny hands in his. "I'd like that Ray. I would feel a lot better knowing that we were both safe from Kira. In fact…" Naomi's mind began to race as she and Ray discussed a plan, almost forgetting about dinner with her parents.

It was about a week later and Ray was getting ready to take Naomi back to the states. The dinner with her parents went very well, her father and him bonding through their love of baseball.

"Everything is going smoothly, no hitches. When we get back we'll have to think about where we'll live. She wanted to stay with me in Los Angeles but I wonder if we should…"

"Ray Penbar."

Ray stopped in his tracks, and was about to turn.

"Don't turn. If you turn around, I'll kill you.

The voice seemed somehow familiar to Ray, a young male voice, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he knew it from.

"I am Kira."

Ray's blood turned ice cold, fear and adrenaline rushing through his body. His skin felt tense and he began to perspire. The monster was right behind him.

"I will now confirm to you that I am Kira, and that I have the power to kill. See that man working in the coffee shop, mopping the floor right now?"

Ray looked over in the direction of the coffee shop and saw a lanky man with glasses slowly cleaning the floor, listening to an ipod.

"He was accused of rape but let off due to lack of evidence. He is trash and must be judged. I will kill him now."

"No, wait, stop, this isn't…"

Much to Ray's shock, the man mopping the floor clutched his chest and fell to the floor in agony as he suffered a massive heart attack.

"Judgment has been passed."

"Alright, I believe that you are Kira. You didn't have to kill anyone to prove it."

"Oh but I did. Now, wear this transceiver and get on the train."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I'll kill you. On top of that, I'll kill your loved ones as well."

"Not her…"

"Yes. I have done a lot of checking up, Ray Penbar, and I know all about you. If you don't do as I say I'll kill all your loved ones after I kill you."

Ray took the transceiver begrudgingly, applying the earpiece and getting on the train.

"He's thought this through. With this transceiver, only he and I will know each other's conversation. Plus, there is no way a record of this can be detected or saved. But what does Kira want…"

"When you are on the train, sit on the first seat next to the window and stare forward. If you look away or try to talk, I'll kill you immediately. Here is an envelope. When you get on the train take it out."

Ray sat down and stared forward like a statue, getting the envelope out and looking at the contents. Kira's voice buzzed through on the transceiver.

"You have the names of all the FBI agents in Japan on your laptop?"

"No, I do use my laptop for work purposes but I don't have that kind of information."

"How many agents are there in Japan?"

"4 groups, a total of 12 members I hear."

"Good. Call one of your subordinate officers and have him send you the names and faces of all the agents in Japan. Anything more and I will kill you."

"I don't think so," replied Ray as he stood up and looked around the train.

Ray could hear a sound of total shock on the other end of the transceiver.

"You listen to me Kira. The moment I heard your voice, I knew I was dead. There is no way that you would allow anyone that is trying to capture you to live. With you, there is only life and death. Except this time, it'll be _your _death."

After a few moments of silence, Kira's voice chimed in on the transceiver.

"Prepare to die Ray Penbar."

Just as he uttered those words, the lights on the train flickered as it slowed down. The passengers looked at each other confused, as they tried to hold onto something to keep from being flung forward.

"I'm still alive Kira…" Ray smirked as he talked into the transceiver.

As the train came to a full halt, teams of armed police men stormed in, their faces covered with helmets. The passengers were startled and some screamed out loud but Ray stood as a pillar of calm in the chaos of the scene.

"Wheeeerre arreee youuuu Kira…" playfully sang Ray into the transceiver, trying to grate on the psychic killer's nerves.

After a few moments the police seemed to have found their mark, and Ray exited the train to be greeted by a full police squad and his fiancée.

"Ray!" she exclaimed as she rushed to hug him. Ray didn't say anything, simply held his fiancee's warm body close to him, thankful for her. A few moments later, two armed police officers in full body armor came out of the train holding Yagami Raito in their grasp. The boy was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and cap, clearly an outfit to not look conspicuous.

"There must be some mistake…I…" said Raito as he tried to use his charm to wriggle out of the situation.

"There's no mistake Yagami-kun. You are Kira, and you are going to be sent to the executioner."

Raito's eyes seemed to melt away from the look of boyish innocence to something quite malevolent and intelligent.

"You won't live to relish your victory, Penbar, for in a few moments you're going to die!" the boy replied, laughing darkly.

"Wrong again. By the way, stop calling me Penbar. That's my dogs name."

Raito's expression sank immediately, a look of realization spreading like wildfire across his face.

"You honestly think any self respecting FBI agent would give out his real name when investigating people who are suspected of being Kira? I used a fake ID, just to protect myself. L shared with the FBI his knowledge on how you kill and said you need a name and a face. Makes sense to take these kind of precautions."

Naomi stood next to Ray, and gazed at Raito, shivering at the evil protruding from the young man's eyes.

"We knew that what happened at the bus incident was far too coincidental for it to be just happenstance, so we surmised that you would be coming after me shortly. We didn't know your purpose at first, but once you mentioned the twelve FBI agents, we had all we needed. I carried this tracker on me," said Ray as he pointed to a small circular device on his lapel. "This was a trap Kira, a veritable box held up by a stick and string, and you fell for it. Your killing spree is over. Take him out of here."

Raito sneered and gnashed his teeth, overcome by the frustration of losing so completely and utterly. Naomi looked on and shed a tear, for she never enjoyed seeing someone so young and full of hope to turn into something so evil.

"Naomi, this is all thanks to you. I wouldn't have thought to lure Kira out like this nor would I have been so patient as to wait and see what he wanted from me. You truly are a great investigator," replied Ray. Naomi simply smiled, but was interrupted when Ray lifted her lips to his, embracing her.

---------------------

L was sitting on his couch in his hotel sipping a cup of coffee with a mountain of sugar in it. He stared at the window with a sense of melancholy, gazing out at a world without Kira. "Beat me to it huh?" he said to himself, laughing darkly.


End file.
